


Full of wonder

by Arabwel



Series: My Mating Games Shenanigans [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argentcest if you squint, F/M, Female Solo, Implied Relationships, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott became the true Alpha, she had remembered the tales from the Argent Bestiary. The memory of her mother urging her to read, the stories of men and women left wrecked and ravaged by the inhuman… attributes of Alphas meant as a deterrent, proof of why werewolves were monsters is sharp and she pushes it away. Those stories are not why her fingers tremble when they pull her purchase from the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of wonder

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to week 2 of Mating Games' Round 2 
> 
> This will eventually have a second chapter...

The package arrives on a Friday afternoon, just as speedy and discreet as promised. Allison doesn’t blush when she takes it, but her hands sweat when she hurries into her room, glad her father is not in the house. She locks the door and closes the blinds anyway. 

When Scott became the true Alpha, she had remembered the tales from the Argent Bestiary. The memory of her mother urging her to read, the stories of men and women left wrecked and ravaged by the inhuman… attributes of Alphas meant as a deterrent, proof of why werewolves were monsters is sharp and she pushes it away. Those stories are not why her fingers tremble when they pull her purchase from the box. 

There were other stories too – _women turned into wanton whores, begging to be bred on the alpha’s organ like a bitch in heat, senseless in their depravity_. That is the memory that makes her gasp as her fingers brush the tissue paper aside and unwrap the toy. 

The toy is close to Scott in length and color, but it’s the _knot_ at the base that has her riveted, heat pooling between her legs. As thick as her clenched fist, it bulges out obscenely only to narrow down before a flared base. 

Allison runs a finger from the base to the tip and shivers in anticipation and shame. She is Argent. She should not, and had not when it had been Peter or Derek, and despite Lydia’s smug smiles all of the Alpha pack makes her skin crawl, but when it’s her – when it’s Scott? She’s spent hours with her fingers buried deep between her legs, four barely enough, thinking about it and aching with emptiness. She _wants_ , and she knows she can’t have so this is the next best thing. 

Her knees tremble when she stands up and pulls up a wooden chair, the suction cup making a loud, lewd sound when she fastens it to what is the perfect spot for her to sink down on it. 

Before she can get cold feet, Allison shucks off her clothing, her pink panties already soaked through when she pulls them down her long legs. Her heart hammers in her throat as she straddles the chair, hands gripping the backrest, and slowly lowers herself down until the toy is brushing against her dripping pussy. 

Usually, Allison likes to take her time, to play with her nipples till they’re almost too sensitive, to run her hands along her sides and just tease her curls with her fingertips before she touches herself where she wants it most. But this is different. This is – something primal. 

She takes a deep breath and lowers herself down on the toy. The thick head of the dildo breaches her easily, sliding in with one try. It feels bigger than she thought it would, thick and hard and unyielding as she arches her back, slowly taking more of it inside her body till she brushes against the impossibly wide knot. She stills and inhales sharply, slowly sinking down a fraction of an inch but despite how wet she is the knot is too big for her to take straight away. 

Allison groans and slowly she begins to fuck herself on the toy, tilting her hips just a fraction until it’s hitting her just right with every bend of her knees, sending sparks down her spine. Her knuckles turn white as she grips the chair tighter with every pass, the slick sound of her juices dripping and pooling on the chair so loud to her own ears it makes her head spin. She feels so full already, but she wants _more_. She wants to be split open, taken, she _craves_ the knot inside her throbbing pussy. 

Allison bites her lips every time the knot brushes against her puffy folds. She knows she can’t just slide down and take it, no matter how much she wants it, not without practice. As the first stirrings of an orgasm start tingling through her hips without a single touch to her aching clit, she thinks she’s going to get a _lot_ of practice. One of her hands leaves the backrest, her gymnast’s balance unaffected as she slides it down her soft belly to her dark curls. She sinks down, part of the knot sinking into her drenched cunt as her fingers press down on her clit. 

She comes _hard_ with a loud cry, too lost in her pleasure to hear the door.


End file.
